


Bedtime Story (Confession of Love)

by Ochie94



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun being a tease, Bedtime Stories, Dragon and the Prince, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Krisbaek - Freeform, Luhan being cheeky, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sehun being a lovely intruder, Tao being a baby boy, Yifan being unsettled, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochie94/pseuds/Ochie94
Summary: Yifan, a children book author, told his sons a bedtime story about a Dragon who was saved by his friend, Light.





	Bedtime Story (Confession of Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha... The idea of this story is really out of the blue. I woke up one morning and this plot just came across my mind like a full packed train. I can't ignore it and here it is XD  
> I hope it's good~~  
> Enjoy!

 

**_Bedtime Story (Confession of Love)_ **

 

 

“Luhan! Tao!” Yifan called for his two sons who was perched on the sofa playing angry bird before blaming each other because they failed to finish the level.

Approaching the two growing boys, Yifan took their smartphones and stared them down. “Bed. Now.”

Both Luhan and Tao groaned before putting on their best pout against their father. “Pa, we want to play more.” Luhan, the older one whined before Tao adding up. “Just let us finish a level.”

Already used to that pout, Yifan sternly said. “No.” Pointing at the clock on the wall, he reminded the two boys. “It’s already past your bedtime. And tomorrow you have school.”

“But I don't go to school.” Tao raised his hand.

Turning to his three years old son, Yifan raised his brow. “Not yet.”

“I'm not sleepy yet.” This time the first grader boy reasoned, but Yifan had already had a lethal answer to fight that defense.

“Do you need me to remind you that you fell asleep two minutes after you said that line some nights ago?”

“But, this time, I'm not really sleepy yet.” Luhan said back, his eyes opened wide staring back at his papa who stood tall in front of him.

A little yawn from his side, made Luhan and Yifan to turn to Zitao who rubbed his eyes cutely. “I want to sleep…” He muttered.

Shoulders sagged in defeat, Luhan moved from the sofa. “I'm going to bed now.”

Smiling triumphantly, Yifan patted Luhan’s hair softly. “Good.”

“Come on, Taozi.”

Tao grabbed Luhan’s offered hand before the two boys went up to their room. Out of caution, Yifan followed them, making sure that the two would arrive in their beds safely, and he was satisfied when he saw Luhan helped his little brother up to his bed before he slipped in next to the younger boy because once again Tao didn't want to sleep alone.

“There are monsters in the closet and under my bed! They will come out if I sleep alone!”

“Yeah yeah. Now sleep.” Luhan uttered, dragging the blanket up until it reached his chin.

“Pa! Will you tell us a story?” Tao looked up excitedly at his father who checked on them.

Not minding it one bit, Yifan nodded as he slipped into the room. “I will.”

“I'm too old for this.” Turning to his side, Luhan pulled the blanket over his head.

“You can't be too old for story, Ge!”

“Tao is right, Lu. Beside, you're only six years old.”

“I don't want to hear stupid stories about the prince saving the princess from danger.”

“It won't be a story about that!” Tao exclaimed before looking at their father. “Right, Papa?”

Patiently, Yifan nodded at Tao’s request. “Yeah. There is no princess this time.”

Groaning, Luhan pushed the blanket down from his face and looked at his brother and father. “Fine. Now, tell us.”

Chuckling at the pout, Yifan sat down at the edge of the bed near Tao. His eyes fleeted from a spot to another, looking for an idea before they landed on a dragon doll resting between Tao and Luhan.

“So, this is a story from another world.” Yifan started and Luhan still had enough sass to interrupt.

“How do you know it if it comes from another world?” When Tao and Yifan sent him a stare, Luhan raised his hands. “Okay. I will shut up.”

Nodding appreciatively, Yifan repeated. “So this is a story from another world...”

 

\-----

 

It was a magical world where lot of creatures lived among human. One of them was a big dragon who had blazing red eyes with vermilion colored scales covering his body, the scales were thin but they were strong enough that even a sharp blade couldn't hurt the dragon. His big wings helped him to fly to wherever he wants and his ability to breathe fire fend off other being who wanted to kill him.

 

\-----

 

“Why does the other want to kill the dragon?” Tao interrupted with his curiosity.

“That's because the dragon is cruel and always scared the human.” Rolling his eyes, Luhan threw a  snide comment.

Reaching for his dragon doll, Tao held it close to him. “No! Mister Dragon is not cruel!”

“Now, now, stop bickering and just listen to Papa.”

 

\-----

 

The big dragon whose height could easily surpass a home, had been living peacefully with his family, far up in the steepest mountain to protect themselves. He was still so young and had never met with other beings beside the small animals who lived in the mountain. And one day, out of his curiosity, he went against his parent's warning about going down to town.

With the help from small animals who told him the way to nearby town at the foot of the mountain. He was fascinated by the sight which greeted him, it wasn't like where he had been living, there were small houses, people going around the town and the forest which was filled by lot of animals and forest men. The dragon flied closer before landing on the clearing in the vast forest. He roamed the area, watching lot of different types of plant greening the area. His eyes gleamed with excitement until he met a group of men clad in dirty clothes with rude attitude.

 

\-----

 

“What’s going to happen to the dragon?” Tao asked terrified, clutching his dragon doll protectively.

“Because the young dragon was still so innocent and naive, he didn't know that he was being trapped by a group of hunters. He was led to a big cave where the hunters kept their treasures and there, the leader of the group put some sort of golden necklace around the dragon's neck.”

“Necklace?” Luhan scrunched his nose. “Is it something like the one around Ace’s neck?”

Knowing what Luhan meant, Yifan nodded before explaining to his other son. “Our Ace is wearing blue colored necklace, right?”

Blinking his eyes to find out what his father was talking about, Tao tried to imagine their dog inside his mind. The white shih tzu dog indeed had something blue around his neck. “Yes. The blue thing where you attach the leash to guide Ace?”

“Right. That is not exactly a necklace, but a collar.”

“Collar?”

“Yes, collar.”

“The hunter put that collar on the dragon? Why did he do that? Mister Dragon is not a dog!” Tao sat up abruptly in panic, his small hands patting his own neck as if he could feel the golden collar was there.

Putting Tao back down and placed the blanket over his chest, Yifan explained. “The hunters needed someone to protect their treasures. You know that the dragon was big and strong, right?”

“Yes.”

“The hunters wanted the dragon to keep their treasures safe from robbers.”

“But why did they put the collar on Mister Dragon's neck?” The young boy looked upset as he got himself two small fistfuls of blanket.

“They did that so the dragon couldn't leave from the cave.”

“Can Mister Dragon break the collar? He is strong!”

Feeling enough of Tao's babbling, Luhan commented. “If he can, this story will be boring.” Ignoring Tao's disbelief look, Luhan looked at their father. “What happened next?”

 

\-----

 

The dragon tried to break off the collar and cut off the chain which attached to it, but he couldn't do it even with his strength and fire. The magic in the collar prevented him to do so, it weakened him whenever he attempted to break it.

“That collar and chain was layered with magic.” The leader laughed, waving the key in front of the dragon. “Now, you have to stay here.”

“I don't want to!” The dragon roared angrily but deep inside he was a bit scared. He wanted to go home.

“You have to.” the hunters mocked. “Now be a good useful dragon and kept others from taking these treasures.”

With that, the dragon was left alone with the gold treasures deep in the big cave. He was scared to be in that cave which wasn't big enough for him to spread his large wings and every time he heard noises from the other side, he got cautious. Hoping that whomever it was, they didn't come for the gold or he had to harm them.

Days slowly changed into weeks. Then turned into months. And years slowly had passed away for the lone dragon in the dark cave. He missed the outside world, he wanted to fly high in the sky, basking under the hotness of sunlight and relaxing under the shower of moonlight. He wanted to breathe the fresh scent of spring, the fruity summer, the chilling woody autumn and the freezing winter. And most of all, he wanted to meet his family and friends again.

Being in the cave was so lonely for the big dragon who had always had numerous friends up on the mountain. And even though there were some who went down toward him, they were all people who wanted to steal the golds.

Because of the magic collar, he had to fend off the robber or the collar would constrict his airways. Lot of people got hurt because of his fire and scratches and he felt guilty for everyone he had hurted.

The dragon waited and waited so long that he wasn't sure anymore of what he was waiting for. Was he waiting for another robber? Or the hunters who had locked him? Could it be that he was actually waiting for someone who can save him from this cave?

It had been long enough since the hunters locked him with their useless golds, the dragon started to wonder why they didn't come back to that cave. They said that they would come back once  they got a better hiding, but why didn't they come back yet? And how did those people knew about this gold anyway? Was this place really not safe like what the hunters had said?

 

\----

 

“Wait!” This time, it was Luhan who interrupted Yifan. “What did the dragon eat?”

Blinking at Luhan’s question, Yifan glanced down at the green dragon on Tao's chest. “The dragon…” Well, he didn't know how to answer that. What the dragon ate wasn't part of the story.

“The dragon?”

“He is magical creatures.” Yifan clipped in. “He can stay alive without food as long as he consumed large amount of magic.”

“From where?”

In confusion, Tao only watched his older brother throwing his logical questions to their father.

Was it really matter? It was a magical story in magical world! Who care about what the dragon ate as long as he was alive in the story? Yifan wanted to rant, but obviously he couldn't do that. Not in front of TaoTao. So he opted to the most possible answer he could create. “The golds? The gold collar has magic in it. Surely all the other treasures had them too.”

Luhan stared at Yifan long enough before making an unamused expression. “Sure. Acceptable.”

Looking at Luhan who changed his position on bed a bit, Yifan wondered where he had gone wrong during the seven years of him raising Luhan. “Because the one he had been waiting for never come, the dragon got mad and out of his anger, he started  to attack anyone who dared to approach him. And he made scary noises to fend off whomever wanted to come in even before they stepped inside.”

Satisfied with none of the boys interrupting him, Yifan continued.

 

\-----

 

Behind all those attack and scary noises, the dragon still wanted to be saved. He still had hope, and he hoped every day and every night, all throughout the decades that someone would come in, able to put off his fire and break the magic collar.

Once there was a man with thunder, he came down loudly, crackling electricity every paths he went that the dragon felt the tickle of it down to his cave. But he couldn't go past his fire.

Another time, there was a man who froze the cave. The dragon wasn't affected by it, because of his thick skin, but the man also had good strong defense against his fire with his ice. If it continued, the dragon had to put a stronger fight against the ice controller and harmed him. So, because he didn't want to do it, he gave the man two easy options. He could break the collar and take the treasures with him, or he could go home with empty hands.

The short man obviously chose the first, but his ice magic wasn't strong enough to break off the magic. He went out with disappointment.

Long after him, another man with the power of water challenged, he had heard from the ice man about the dragon and the golds. The dragon gave the same options, but the result wasn't satisfying because his water didn't have any effect on the gold collar. He too, went with no gold to bring.

Surprisingly one day, the dragon met a young man who didn't have any intention over the golds. Shixun, the man introduced himself, was a controller of the wind. The dragon didn't know what this Shixun wanted, but the young man wasn't even scared of the big fiery dragon at all.

“This place sucks.” The tall young man commented, looking at the cave in disdain. “How could you live in this place for years?”

The dragon didn't give any reaction to this man, he just watched the man moved around the cave in disinterest. Even when he approached the piles of gold it was only to check if they were real and no more.

At first, the dragon didn't know that Shixun could control wind, he noticed when he heard air rushed into the deeper part of the cave bringing fresh smell of forest. The dragon despite feeling sad when he realized that it had been so long since the last time he smelt it, appreciated Shixun attempt to air out the cave.

Ever since that, Shixun always came with new air, sharing the dragon a minuscule part of outside world to the entrapped dragon.

“What are you doing here?” The dragon asked, surprising Shixun who thought that the dragon couldn't talk. “Why are you down here, human?”

“You can talk!” Shixun exclaimed, not answering the dragon's question. “If you can really talk, you should respond to my stories since weeks ago. It's a bit lonely to be the only one who talk, you know.”

The dragon blinked, almost annoyedly responded. “That's why I'm asking you. Why are you here, human?”

“My name is Shixun. Shi. Xun.” The young man said, approaching and sat himself in front of the dragon’s snout. “Try to say name.”

Puffing out his breath against the man, the dragon repeated the question again with exasperated tone. “Shixun, why are you here?”

“I'm bored.” The man answered easily. “The outside world is not fun and then I heard about you. Since I had nothing to do, I went here and find out that the story I heard was real. Then, you already know the rest. I visit you here whenever I want.”

“And this place is not boring?”

The man laid on the ground with his hands cushioning the back of his head. “It’s kinda boring. But here's more comfortable. No nagging parents, no stupid friends, no war.”

“War?” The dragon questioned.

Shixun's easy going expression turned solemn. “It has been going on for 3 years. The southern kingdom wants some outer pieces of the western kingdom. And it crashes into large scale of war that it affects all other kingdoms.”

“Because of that, to stop the war, young fighters are sent. Lot of family lost their sons and daughters. And mine will too as soon as I turned 20.”

“And when will it be?

“Next month.”

Feeling sorry, but not wanting to act so close to the human, the dragon summarized. “So, that's the reason why you go here.”

Shixun was silent for a long while before he changed the topic. “So, beside breathing fire, what can you do?”

During the sole month until Shixun had to go to war, the dragon accepted the man's arrival. He sometimes helped him by teaching the young man how to fight with wind. It might not be much with the limited amount of time, but it should be enough for him to understand the basic and he could improvise later.

 

\-----

 

“Wait!” Luhan interrupted. Again. “How did the dragon know how to fight? Did he ever fight with anyone in a war?”

Already coming up with a reason as he told his story, Yifan explained. “The dragon was pretty observant. He learnt about each power of people from those who came inside his cave.”

“But how did..”

Raising his hand, Yifan interrupted his son's question. “It's not easy for the human to just dodge the dragon's fire. It take long and lot of power to fuse off the fire.”

Looking at Tao who seemed like he was about to pass out with sleep, Yifan hastened his story. Hopefully, Luhan wouldn't interrupt again. He could only hope.

 

\-----

 

After he gave Shixun a piece of his scales which could give him protection. The dragon was left to his own again, and even though he didn't want to admit it, he missed Shixun’s presence and the fresh air he always brought with him. 

Even with the war seemed to go on, there were still people who came down for gold.

There was this tall man, fighting his fire with fire. Just like to the Water and Ice users, the dragon gave the options. The fire heated the necklace and the man raised the heat to its melting degree rather slowly.

“Just to be safe.” The man said cautiously.

The dragon thought that this could work. The heat raised and raised and he almost jumped in joy when it just needed another while until reaching the melting degree. But the magic in the collar once again prevented his freedom. The dragon got weakened and instantly, the heat which hadn't had any effect on him at all until just then, burned his neck.

The dragon roared in pain and the man dropped his power on the collar. And just like nothing happened, the collar gave the dragon's power back and the heat didn't hurt him anymore.

Both were still in shock after the sudden pain and the ground shaking roar, they didn't move even for an inch until the labored breath of the dragon calmed down into controlled frenzy.

The man apologized and the dragon waved it off as it wasn't the man's fault. It was just his bad luck and naivety which led him to this fate.

Still, the man was feeling sorry for the burn on the dragon's vermilion neck, some days later after he left the cave, he came back with a healer.

With that incident, news spread among the treasure hunters. That it was possible no more to take the treasure from the dragon.

 

\-----

 

“Unless, they kill the dragon.” Luhan commented and Yifan didn't bother to even think about ‘again’. But, it instead caught Tao's attention that the poor boy's mind got slapped awake because of it.

“No! Don't kill Mister Dragon!” Tao shrieked making both Luhan and Yifan flinched. Luhan away, while Yifan closer to calm his baby boy.

“No no no! The dragon won't be killed.” The father collected his little son into his hug, patting his head softly while giving his older son a stare down.

“What?” Luhan mouthed at his father's accusing stare. He was just stating a fact. Not his fault if Tao being sensitive about it.

Holding back a sigh, Yifan calmed Tao and once again putting him back to lay down on his bed. Giving another look at Luhan who shrugged his shoulders, Yifan futilely wondered whom he got that cheeky attitude from.

 

\-----

 

After accepting that being locked under ground with golds might be the end of his life, the dragon stopped with his attempt to scare of intruder. He just waited someone to go down, scared them away and then lay down in silence again.

He never bothered to check what kind of person who wanted to go down anymore until after long times had passed and someone with unique vibrant came down.

This person wasn't interested in the treasure just like Shixun. But unlike the wind controller, the boy with light pouring out of his body stayed with the dragon all the time. He only came out of the cave for food and other things. But most of the time, he spent it inside the cave with the dragon, talking about everything but never talked about himself.

With that attitude, the dragon started comparing him to Shixun. When Shixun was active and loved to roam the cave, this Light boy stayed to his spot near the dragon barely moving aside from when he needed to go outside.

While Shixun gave him fresh air, Light brought in several foods he found in the forest. Sometime he even brought a deer he hunted and asked the dragon to roast it. It was weird for the dragon, but as he listened to Light chattering away about the outside world and his smile which seemed to brighten the cave even more, he found it in himself that he didn't mind Light company.

“Excuse me for asking this, Mister Dragon.”

The dragon raised his head from the ground, glancing at Light who was doing something with weird looking box. “What is it?”

Light focused his eyes on the box as he asked. “If, by any chance, you can be freed from this place, is there anything which you would want to do?”

The dragon looked at the young man both in surprise and confusion as he watched him carefully as the man busied his hands with the box, seemingly patient enough to hear his answer. Placing his head down back on the ground with his gaze still on Light, he thought about it.

He had been locked inside the small cave for too long that his wings itched to be spread wide, so that would be the answer. But what's next? His wings being spread was something that had to happen because he needed to fly. Fly where?

The dragon took a long time to think because it was really hard for him to come up with an answer. He had been living in the cave for decades alone and since some years ago he had come to a conclusion that his life would end before he could taste light directly on his scales again. He was getting old too, even though dragon could live longer than any other being, did it really mean anything if he spent his life imprisoned there?

“I don’t know.” The dragon answered honestly, eyes casted down on the ground with some scorched spots stained its earthy color, one thing he actually saw after Light came down to him.

“How is it possible of you could not know?” Light asked with the bearing of aristocracy, the young man had always talked with formal way of speech which could make the dragon listened and talked stiffly if not for his laid back posture and attitude. So different with Shixun who used informal speech and acted like he had everything in the world, not in the pompous way but more like rebelling against the world. The dragon found himself comparing Light and Shixun again.

Ah. Shixun. Maybe the dragon would have the chance to meet Shixun again and saved the young man from the war if he could leave the cave.

“If you don’t mind me asking, could you please tell me about who this Shixun is?” Light asked, his hands had stopped moving and instead his feet advanced himself toward the dragon before sitting in front of his snout. His usual lit up expression conveyed more of his attentiveness in that subject.

Blinking his eyes slowly, the dragon recaptured more of his memories about the young man and before he even realized it, he had started telling Light about him. “Shixun was a boy who always visited me here just like you.”

“...since that time, I didn’t know anything about him again.” The big creature finished his storytelling after ranting everything he knew about the -at that time- boy. When Light asked him whether he wanted to meet with him again, the dragon affirmed. “I want to see how he is doing, right now. It has been years, I want to know if he grow into one strong man. Is he in a safe place or is he still in the war? Or if he has…” He didn’t continued, but Light captured the sad possibilities.

“Do you remember that once, some time ago, you have ever inquired me about what I am doing for life?”

The dragon wanted Light to drop the formalities but he was already used to it by then that that way of speaking didn't bother him anymore. “Yes. Who are you and what are you actually doing with those weird shaped things?”

“To satisfy your curiosity, this time, I would love to share some of my undisclosed secret.” Light declared proudly raising the box to the dragon’s eye level. His delicate looking hand reached to a corner of one side of the box, his finger glided across the surface slowly before stopping near the middle area of that side. Pulling the box away from the dragon, Light beamed before tapping that spot several times.

The dragon never really paid attention to what Light did because Light never enlightened him with answer, thus why seeing what happened with the box afterwards surprised the scale off of him. The box opened outward like a flower in bloom, the intricate straight line of the box unfurled and showed a silver ring inside with several tiny jewels were throned on it. It amazed him how the dull looking box obscured such valuable thing. Another glance up to Light’s face, the dragon felt rush of hope brimming behind his mind.

 

\-----

 

“Could this Light save Mister Dragon?” Tao looked up, the hope was clear beneath his sleepiness.

“It’s ‘bout time.” Luhan slurred, yawning cutely beside Tao whose hold around the little dragon had started to loosen.

Yifan had been taking a long time to tell this one story, he guessed he should hurry with this story. Smiling fondly, he continued, voice swaying softer to lull his little adorable boys. “Light took the options the dragon created long time ago. He left the cave to gather everything he needed to break the magic collar, and the dragon hopefully waited for Light to come back to him. He didn’t want to get his hope up too high, but he couldn’t help to not stretching his wings out.”

“Mister Dragon want to fly again.” Tao muttered, nuzzling his face onto his dragon’s back before yawning.

Beside him, Luhan nudged his side. “Of course he wants. He has been waiting too long.” Said by the son who claimed that he was too old for bedtime story, he obediently paid huge attention to the story.

Ruffling the boys’ hair gently, making them even more sleepy, Yifan continued again. “Once Light came back to his cave, the dragon looked at him expectantly and the man laughed at his enthusiasm. Proceeding to look for something in the piles of gold, Light told him an old story he heard from a friend of his. It was about a prince who saved the kingdom by tricking a dangerous dragon that it locked himself down in a cave.”

 

\-----

 

“Isn’t the situation portrayed in the story, ringing a delicious bell for you?” Light mused with a soft sounding laugh while digging his hand into random piles of gold, confusing the dragon even more. “I apologize for I haven’t yet found out where this tale originated from. Nonetheless, I could assure you that this frivolous tale has the solution for this obnoxious trouble of yours.”

“And what is it?” the dragon recited the question he often asked to Light.

Light didn't answer right away, he busied himself by rummaging through the gold before moving to another pile to do the same. The dragon watched him, not knowing what to do and he just waited until Light suddenly cheered and his hand raising something.

Light stood up and turned to the dragon, triumphant grin on his bright face as he made his way back to the dragon while showing the solution for the dragon, emphasizing the function of his discovery. “This is the solution for your trouble, Mister Dragon. A key which could free you from this misery.”

The dragon intently assessed Light and the key in his hand. He nodded and lowered his neck to Light’s reach. His heart beating fast against his chest as his keen hearing captured every clicks of the key against the lock. Soon, he could feel the weight of magic lifted from his neck and when he opened his eyes which he didn’t know he had closed out of anticipation, he found Light smiled smugly at him with the heavy lock in his hand.

 

\-----

 

“Just like what he had promised, the dragon let Light to have all the golds. But the young man declined it, saying that he didn’t need gold. Instead, he asked the dragon to let him go with him. Light with all the wealth he had possessed, wasn’t interested in anything beside adventure and cryptic puzzle. He wanted to venture the world and with the dragon’s capability to fly, he could make it happen. Agreeing to Light, the dragon let…”

Yifan paused his story when he noticed that his boys had fallen asleep before he could tell them the ending. Smiling fondly at Luhan and Tao, he stood and fixed the blanket until it cover them up to their chin before placing a soft kiss to their forehead lovingly. Whispering good night, the father left his sons and went back to the kitchen where he had left his dishes to dry.

Welcoming his presence back in the kitchen, his husband wrapped his lean arms around Yifan’s thin waist. “The boys asleep?”

“Yes.” Yifan replied, smiling down at his husband as he placed his own arms around Baekhyun’s shoulder. Leaning down, he showered his younger husband’s face with light kisses.

Receiving the kisses before he leaned up a bit to capture Yifan’s lips, Baekhyun teased. “I heard you telling them about that story. A story of a Prince saving a lone Dragon.”

Blushing, Yifan brought his hand to cover his face from Baekhyun’s mirth. “Well. Luhan didn’t want to hear another story about Prince and Princess. He said that he’s too old for that.”

“And you decide to tell them that story.”

“That’s the only story I could think of at that moment.” The taller retaliated after hearing his husband’s tease. Yet it didn’t make Baekhyun to stop with his playfulness.

“I wonder what they would think if they knew that that story actually based on true story.”

Slapping Baekhyun’s shoulder lightly, Yifan complained. “Baek.. stop..”

Cooing at Yifan’s whine, Baekhyun held his husband closer and placed another series of kisses on Yifan’s lips. He would love to do more than that if there wasn’t a voice interrupted them.

“I would love to remind you that I’m still here, dear brother and brother-in-law.”

Turning to the younger man who was slouching on the sofa in the living room while looking uninterestedly at the TV, Yifan sputtered embarrassedly. “Sorry, Sehun-ah.”

“It’s alright. Just make sure to not display any sort of affection in front of my eyes.” The younger chided with flat tone.

Clicking his tongue, the shorter father glanced at Sehun. “And until when, will you stay in our house, Sehun-ah?” Baekhyun chimed, his smile didn’t show any kindness.

Raising his gaze to Baekhyun who still had Yifan in his arms before fleeting back to the TV, Sehun hummed. “Who know?”

“Ya!” Baekhyun finally let go of Yifan to move toward his brother-in-law. “You have been staying here for weeks. I know that your apartment is being renovated but why do you stay here? Why don't you go home? And do you know how much I’ve been trying to hold myself back from strangling you?”

Without looking at his older brother’s husband, Sehun turned off the TV and stretched up his long limbs. He was taller than Baekhyun and he got the gut to look down at the older man. “Why do you force me to go home? Because I cockblock you? That’s what brothers are for, I just want to protect Fannie-hyung from getting impregnated again by a midget.”

“Ya!” Baekhyun shouted and hunted Sehun down around the house.

Yifan who stayed at his spot near the entrance of the kitchen, watched the two in his perplexity. He thought that Luhan got the cheekiness from Baekhyun, but thinking about it again, maybe, just maybe, the DNA from his mother which ran thick in Sehun was also passed down to Luhan. Glancing at the direction of his sons’ bedroom, Yifan worriedly hoped that his Taozi wouldn’t have that character in him, or he wouldn’t be able to deal with them all.

“Wu Sehun!”

“Hyung! Stop shouting! My nephews are sleeping!”

“You shut up too!”

Feeling enough of the two shouting back and forth, Yifan warned but his voice was raised too without him realizing it. “Both of you shut up before Zitao and Luhan wake up or I will kick you out of the house!”

Back in Tao's bedroom, Luhan groaned as he stood up and walked to close the door which his father didn’t close before leaving. In the bed, the younger boy stirred in his sleep.

“Luhan-ge.. What is it?” His voice muffled by his sleepiness.

“Nothing, TaoTao.” Luhan told him. “Just stupid fathers and stupid uncle.” Patting Tao's head, he climbed back onto his side before closing his eyes again.

“Right.” Tao slurred. “Stupid adults.”

With that, another peaceful night in Byun’s household was maintained.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading!  
> See you on the next story!


End file.
